falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ron Perlman
Ron Perlman (born April 13, 1950) is an American screen actor as well as voice actor, with much work in both disciplines. He has worked on seven Fallout games to date. Perlman narrated Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout Tactics, Fallout: New Vegas, the ''Fallout 4'' trailer and Fallout 76. The intro narration in each of these games starts with the line "War. War never changes." He also did the voice for Butch Harris in Fallout and the newscaster in the quest War Never Changes in Fallout 4. He does not narrate the introduction for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Instead, Tony Jay (the Lieutenant from Fallout) acted as the narrator. He and Dee Bradley Baker are the only Fallout 3 voice actors to have any prior involvement with the series, as the majority of the cast in that game were local actors from the Washington D.C. area (where the game was both set and developed), regular voice actors of Bethesda Softworks, or celebrities and other newcomers (such as Liam Neeson), with limited involvement from the Los Angeles area's voice talent, which has otherwise provided almost all the voice-work for the majority of the series. Biography Perlman was born in Washington Heights, New York. His mother, Dorothy, is a municipal employee, and his father is a jazz drummer and repairman. Perlman is Jewish. He has been married to Opal Perlman since February 14, 1981 and he has two children, Blake Amanda (born 1984), and Brandon Avery (born 1990). He attended George Washington High School and later Lehman College in New York City in 1971, where he received a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in Theater. He also attended the University of Minnesota, where he graduated with a master's degree in theater arts. Perlman has volunteered as an actor with the Young Storytellers Program. Career Perlman made his feature film debut in Jean-Jacques Annaud's film Quest for Fire (1981). After various minor and supporting roles in films and television series, his breakthrough role came when he played Vincent in the TV series Beauty and the Beast, opposite Linda Hamilton from 1987 to 1990. This earned him a Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series in 1989 and a large fan base. He went on to play roles in many films and television series throughout the 1980s and 1990s as well as the 2000s. Prominent film appearances include films such as The Name of the Rose (1986), Romeo is Bleeding (1993), The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993), The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996), Alien: Resurrection (1997), Enemy at the Gates (2001) and Blade II (2002). However, his most notable role was that of Hellboy in the adaptation of the comic books of the same name. He starred as Hellboy in Hellboy (2004) and Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008). His appearances in television series include Highlander: The Series, The Outer Limits, and The Magnificent Seven. He played his first leading film role in 1995, when he played the gargantuan oaf "One" in Jean-Pierre Jeunet and Marc Caro's The City of Lost Children. He finally got another leading film role in 2004 when he played the title role in the comic book adaptation Hellboy. The director Guillermo del Toro, who worked with him previously on Cronos and Blade II, had to fight to secure the role, as the studio wanted someone more well-known such as Vin Diesel. Perlman reprised his role as Hellboy in Hellboy II: The Golden Army, released on 11 July 2008. In 2008, Perlman joined the cast of the TV show Sons of Anarchy on FX. He plays Clay Morrow, the president of the fictional club "Sons Of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original" (SAMCRO as it is known by its fans and in-show rivals) and stepfather of the main character Jackson Teller (played by Charlie Hunnam). In 2011, Perlman starred alongside Nicholas Cage in Season of the Witch. He played as Felson, a disillusioned Crusader. Perlman took part in an award-winning commercial for Stella Artois beer. This commercial, which was called "Devil's Island", won a Gold Award at the British Advertising Awards. Another note of special interest is that he has played in two Stephen King story-to-movie adaptations, Sleepwalkers and Desperation. Roles that required make-up He is known for playing roles which require make-up, some to the point where his entire body is covered or his face requires full facial prosthetics, such as "The Beauty and The Beast," where he plays a man with the face of a half-man/half-lion-like beast; "The Island of Dr. Moreau," where he plays a half man/half animal; and the "Hellboy" films where he plays a demon. He even gave his "Beauty and The Beast" co-star Armin Shimerman advice when the latter was going to be in full-facial prosthetics for "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine." He went on to join the Star Trek Universe in the role of the Reman Viceroy in "Star Trek: Nemesis," in which he wore a full head prosthetic. He also might play the role of the character "Larson" for Guillermo del Toro's film adaptation of the H. P. Lovecraft story, "At the Mountains of Madness." Del Toro, in a chat session discussing his plans for the Hobbit movies, has indicated that Perlman will have some role in the films. Voice-over work As well as onscreen acting, Perlman has lent his voice to numerous video games and animated series. These include Graft in Phatom 2040 (first season only) Vice Principal Lancer in Danny Phantom, Justice in Afro Samurai and various characters in DC Comics based series such as Slade in the Teen Titans, Clayface in Batman: The Animated Series, Jax-Ur in Superman: The Animated Series, Orion in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, Killer Croc, Rumor, and at one point even Bane in The Batman. His video game credits include Lord Terrence Hood, Fleet Admiral in command of Earth's space defenses against the Covenant in the Halo series, Abomination in The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, Jagger Valance in The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay, Justice League Heroes as Batman, Hellboy in Hellboy: Blood and Iron, and most recently in, Call of Duty: Black Ops 3, as the boxer Floyd Campbell. He is well known by Fallout fans for narrating the introductory movies in the series, including uttering the famous phrase "War. War never changes". He voices Slade in the 2008 Turok game. Perlman is the voice of Conan the Barbarian in the animated film of Robert E. Howard's, Red Nails. He provides the voice to the same character in the video game Conan. Credits ''Fallout'' series Other work Category:Fallout voice actors Category:Fallout 2 voice actors Category:Fallout 3 voice actors Category:Fallout: New Vegas voice actors Category:Fallout 4 voice actors Category:Fallout 76 voice actors Category:Fallout Tactics voice actors de:Ron Perlman es:Ron Perlman pl:Ron Perlman pt:Ron Perlman ru:Рон Перлман uk:Рон Перлман